dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roygbiv666/Archive/2009-June
Featured Characters templates It's comes down to a weird problem I've experienced before. In templates, the understood format is , yet sometimes, for a reason unknown to me, this format doesn't work with the template. For some reason, it doesn't understand which argument is which. There are two ways to get around it. 1, only use named arguments, like 'RealName' or 'NextIssue', so that you specify which argument is which specifically (this is why all our templates have specific names in them), or 2, name the arguments according to their number. I used the second option on and , adding '1=' and '2=' where necessary. We could always tweak these templates so that they have specificly named sections, or we can continue using 1 and 2 when necessary. It's weird, and a little annoying because I don't know exactly why it's happening, but those are our current options as far as I know. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:58, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Fast Facts Can I request that we change it to something other than Alberto Falcone? Normally I wouldn't make a stink about this, but it's one thing having spoilers on the Long Halloween-related pages. I think it's another one having spoilers with no warning on our main page. And yes, to most people the Long Halloween is old news, but some haven't read it yet (I have though), and... it's just such a great mystery work and surprise ending. Anyway, maybe something about Inertia? He just died. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:14, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Sure, pick someone and I'll put it up. :Roygbiv666 19:26, 19 October 2008 (UTC) How about Inertia? He's been important recently. He also just had a name change, and we have a cool picture of his death and everything. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:30, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Publication Histories I'm pleased to see that my spur-of-the-moment decision to pull the Superman Publication History into it's own article has inspired you. If you aren't already aware, a great place to find pre-existing text is on disambig pages. I've also taken the liberty of categorizing Category:Character Publication Histories into Characters and Miscellaneous - feel free to adjust that. What would you think of a Publication History template, since the concept one isn't quite right? The Paradox 00:16, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :PS - Would you be willing to help me with some tedious but necessary work organizing some protected templates? I could give you a list with exact text to change/add if you are. The Paradox 00:16, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I had originally moved some generic/publication history from various entries to the Disambig pages, but having a separate page is better. A new template would be good, but let me think aboout it and develop a format first. :If you want to leave me a list, I'll get to them when I can. :Roygbiv666 13:25, 24 October 2008 (UTC) What about this? (can cause coding issues though, have it show up at end?) | First = HAVE THE SAME "CNST" FUNCTION THAT THE COMICS TEMPLATE DOES | HistoryText = | RelatedText = | Recommended Readings = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} AUTCATEGORIZE BASED ON CHARACTER NAME AND "PUBLICATION HISTORY" AND "REAL WORLD ARTICLES" should we have standardized name for Recommended Reading lists like Mrblonde has made. that way, this template could automatically insert a {RR} based on .... the character name? First Version done Check out the brand-spankin' new DC Database:Publication History Template. I've applied it to Superman Publication History. Take a look, try it out on some other pages and let me know what's not right, not documented well and/or what additional features should be included in Version 2. The Paradox 02:19, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Page moves Please offer your input at Category talk:Move. The Paradox 00:35, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Template organization Per the above discussion, I've started a list of edits to protected templates at User:The Paradox/For Any Admin. Feel free to remove them or cross them out as you go. And thanks for helping. The Paradox 22:35, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Map of Kahndaq So, it took me awhile (I was visiting multiple stores anyway), but I finally got a hold of . As you can see, I uploaded that image you were looking for. It's not the world's best map, but I checked through the whole issue, and it was the only one I could find. I uploaded the full panel, but it's high enough resolution that you can probably crop it if you want to and still end up with something acceptable. Anyway, enjoy it. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:57, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Sweet, thanks. Roygbiv666 18:41, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Template:Disambig I'm going to work in some image automation, based on most of the other page templates. Autolink without the Image prefix, autosize... can you think of anything else? And what would be a good default image size? I've been using 200px a lot when I upgrade a page. The Paradox 02:48, 31 October 2008 (UTC) I'd say image size around the same as our comics at most, 200px sounds good. I'm not sure about any other features, except maybe like a imagetext thing. :Roygbiv666 16:12, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Star Sapphire Corps In fact yes the Star Sapphire Corps and Violet Lantern Corps are one in the same. The apparent name is Star Sapphire Corps kinda similar to the Sinestro Corps. It seems the only ones named after the color of the lanterns are the blue, red, green, and black whether or not the indigo and orange will go by a generic name is unknown. Star Sapphires are so named due to the history with the Star Sapphire crystal and all, they just made a corps out of a power they already had access to. So naturally Star Sapphire Corps was the next step. Their rings and lanterns are made from that crystal. Database:RoyComic Template As part of my random efforts to streamline the site, I'm wondering what the status is of Database:RoyComic Template. Is it something that has been incorporated into the main template already, an idea you've abandoned, or has another solution been found? In other words, can it be deleted? :) The Paradox 21:44, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :I guess it can be deleted. It was my attempt at incorporating Events into Comics, but I leave it to smarter people than me. :Roygbiv666 22:26, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Justice League of America I know that you in particular have put a good deal of time into this article, and I was hoping I could get your opinion on this poll. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:14, 17 November 2008 (UTC) DC Fan Fiction Hey guys, Just a general message for you big-time DC Admins, the founder of DC Fan Fiction wants you to know that if you run into any users who would like to create their own DC characters or comics and stuff, you're more than welcome to point them to the DC Fan Fiction wiki. (They're not having much luck generating new contributors). Didn't know if you guys knew about this option, so I'm putting it out here. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:42, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Quality Assessment Announcing the brand-new Quality Assessment project page! It only covers comic issues at the moment, but look on it as an opportunity for rapid growth. Courtesy of Brian Kurtz. The Paradox 13:27, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Line Breaks I haven't been seeing a single problem with my line breaks, have you been? It seems like something that's bugging you, but that I at least haven't picked up on. What's going on? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Dang! Maybe it's just my home browser (Safari for Mac), but the line break doesn't really skip a space afterwards. I'm pretty sure it doesn't at work (Internet Explorer) either. I assume that the br's are to put a space between one line and the next, but they aren't showing up that way. It could be all the gingold I've been drinking... :Roygbiv666 03:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Event field An event field has been added to the Comic Template. The Paradox 23:41, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Believe it or not I'm walking on air... I'm game if Darkseid is game. I guess he'll let me know when he gets his message. Announcement: New Parser Something the good people at Wikia wanted us to be aware of: Switching to the new parser. FYI. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:14, 12 February 2009 (UTC) New Parser Nope, the new Parser got switched on today, so old, incorrect wiki syntax will now show up broken. (It was ignored before). I'll fix any that you point out as messed up, just let me know if you find them. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:12, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Yea The new parser screwed some things up. I fixed that one, if you see more, let me know and I'll see what I can do. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:09, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Parser thing Fixed. ;) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 00:08, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks man Thanks Man i appecated it now in the summer time i am going to get the offical handbook of the marvel universe and a little editting and read al about the charters in the marvel universe Weird Apparently you needed to have something in the IssueList field. I put an asterisk in there, and everything showed up. :o — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 07:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Columns No problem. Should be better now. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Tangent stuff Mind taking a look at this poll on the forums? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks and quick question Roy (Can I call you Roy?): Thanks for the guidance in answering my question. I noticed when I go through the "Create A Page" and type a name into the Comics field, it gives me a different template from when I create a new page and click the "insert comic template" button in the editing bar. Am I just being nitpicky or is there a preferred template? Thanks again! --WolfordMnemsis 20:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm. The automatic one may not have been updated with the latest, I'm not really sure. :Roygbiv666 20:13, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Yo :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:50, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks, me and Ambush Bug still mystified. :Roygbiv666 02:35, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, out of curiosity, is there any reason you're keeping the tag at the top of your page as raw code instead of as a table? :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:09, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::Just easier if I want to change it back. :::Roygbiv666 12:27, 28 May 2009 (UTC) That makes sense. I just had to know. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Roy! I just made some changes to Bruce Wayne (New Earth) that might make it more clear as to how you can beat Google without having to move/change every page that links there. What we're essentially doing is moving the main page of the character to the more google-friendly title "Batman (Bruce Wayne)". Then, we override the title with Javascript ( ), so that it shows up the way we want it to. Google doesn't use JS, so the page's ranking is unaffected (according to our testing) by us overriding the title. All that's left is redirecting the new title's /Appearances, /Images, etc. titles to the old, correct names. If you have any questions, I'll be around. It would probably be good to do the other characters that link from the main page at some point, but I wanted you to see how it worked before I proceeded. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:32, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Great. i don't think the javascript is working though, it's showing as "Batman (Bruce Wayne)" for me. Is that maybe because I'm an Admin? I can see "Iron Man (Earth-616)" on the Marvel side. :Roygbiv666 02:34, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::"Iron Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark)" or "Anthony Stark (Earth-616)"? Do you have javascript enabled? I'm assuming you do, if you see the little blue buttons above the edit box. . . ::It does take the page a minute to swap, the page has to completely load before it changes. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:39, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, I mean I see "Anthony Stark (Earth-616)" -- "Iron Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark)" flashes briefly while it's loading, but then "Anthony Stark (Earth-616)" appears as the apparent pagename. But here, I see "Batman (Bruce Wayne)". Should "Bruce Wayne (New Earth)" jsut redirect to "Batman (Bruce Wayne)", or should those links be updated? :::Roygbiv666 02:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh! Reload your cache! I forgot about that part. You should briefly see "Batman (Bruce Wayne)" before it flashes to "Bruce Wayne (New Earth)". ::No, you don't have to update the redirects. That's the beauty of this 'facelift'. Only the actual title of the character's main page is changed, and only for non-JS users. To everyone else, in every other aspect, it's the same as it was. Links are still the same, appearances stay the same, and the naming conventions stay intact! (I'm a little excited about it). Of course, if you guys have any reservations about this or how it works, I'm cool if you want to think about other options. I was mainly using Batman as an example. :) ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:04, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Re: google is your friend If you google Darkmark you will see a link to his comic indexing site. I asked him about it and he did not indicate to me he would have a problem with me posting the information on the database. Darkseid01 16:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC) sig test 01:50, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Page moves Why did you move Bruce Wayne (New Earth) and Kal-El (New Earth) to Batman (Bruce Wayne) and Superman (Clark Kent) respectively? :We've been talking about Google Ranking on the forums for awhile, it's to increase traffic by making the pages more accessible via external search functions. Stephen's right though, Roy, we should write a news article or something to explain the changes to our regulars. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:02, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Daily Planet Column Hey Roy, I re-templated your Daily Planet (Column) page with the column infobox. For some reason the comic template wasn't displaying your information. Hope ya don't mind. --Brian Kurtz 19:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC)